Thrax's Vamp
by thraxbaby
Summary: This is what happens when my hero meets a young vamp and... You'll have to read it.
1. The Vampire

**A fanfic about my hero, Thrax. Hope you like it! I own nothing, except OC. (Why do people even write this? Of course we don't own it! It's ****fanfiction****.net!?!?!?!?!?!?!) (I wrote this while listening to Tower of Terror music on . Very Thrax-ish!!!) ; ) **

"I did it! I finally did it!" Thrax said to himself as he left the dying body of his victim. "And with five hours to spare!" Thrax finally broke his record. He'd have his own chapter in the medical books for sure! "On to the next one." he said, smiling to himself. Looking around, he searched for his next victim. He clung to the clothes of a nurse who just got off her shift. It was late at night. As she walked out of the hospital, he saw at least a hundred humans with cameras. He realised his victim must have been famous. "Hmm, bonus points!" he said. The nurse was walking home in the darkened streets when something knocked her down. He saw a flash and a girl, about sixteen years old, attack the nurse.

"Who's this little beauty?" he asked himself as he watched the girl pull the nurse and himself into an alley. He watched as the girl bit into the nurse's neck and start to drink her blood. He immediately jumped onto the sixteen year old and went into her. He expected there to be white blood cells, germs, but there was no one in sight. Confused, he made his way to her brain without encountering a single living cell. "This could break my record for sure!" he said to himself as he got into the hypothalamus. He took the DNA bead he needed for his chain, but instead of her body going hot and killing her, the bead just grew back from the spot he took it from.

"Looks like there's more to you than I thought, babe." He then made his way to the place where the mayor would be able to watch everything she did. Just as he thought, there wasn't anyone there. He was able to use the controls and watched what she was seeing. He saw the nurse on the ground in the alley. The girl was backing away slowly, like she just realized what she did. He used the microphone so she could hear him. "Don't worry, baby. You'll get used to it." He saw her straiten up and run away.

He watched her feed for a few days. He was oddly attatched to this girl. She was interesting. She had nobody controling her body, yet she had a constant temperature, though it was a little too cool for his tastes. He experimented on her. He tried to burn her from the inside out, but her body was like a rock. It wouldn't even heat up. He went all around her body, trying to find something that would tell him who or what the girl was. In the mouth, he saw that she had fangs. He climbed up and touched the point, wondering why a human would have fangs. Suddenly, pain shot through him. He somehow fell out of her mouth and landed on the ground, next to where she was sleeping. His body felt as though it were burning. "Nothing could burn me!" he yelled at himself, confused. He noticed the girl was getting smaller. He was growing, turning... human? Soon, the pain stopped. He looked at himself through a dirty mirror in a dark room, possibly in an abandoned house. His facial features were pretty much the same. He was taller, though, about six feet or so. Nothing changed, he was just a larger version of his old virus self. He saw the girl standing behind him. She was staring at him.

"Hey, baby." he said, his confidence returning. "Up so soon?" He ran his fingers through her hair and smirked at her when her eyes went wide. She remembered his voice. She circled him, looking him up and down.

"I've never smelled anyone like you before." she told him. "You're different. I can smell vampire on you, but the rest is confusing." His heartbeat quickened when he felt her hand touch his back then circle around him to his side then to his stomach. "_Wait, since when did I have a heartbeat?_" he thought to himself. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. "Actually, I'm a virus. At least I was." he told her. They noticed the room was considerably lighter. She looked over to the first rays of sunrise trying to poke through the dirty blinds on the window. "I have to go to sleep." she told him. She looked up into his eyes and added, "You can join me if you want." He smirked and followed her into a large bedroom. He sat down on a king sized bed and waited for her while she changed in the bathroom. She came out wearing a thin shirt and shorts that were short enough for his liking and she crawled into bed. Thrax slipped off his shoes and noticed his feet were different. They were more human, with five toes each. He didn't think much of it as he laid down next to the girl. She was already dozing off when he put his arm on her stomach, pulling her closer to him. She settled against him and fell asleep. He saw that her long brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail. He toyed with it a little, swirling the ends around his finger. He wasn't even close to being tired, so to pass the time, he played with her hair, ran his hand up and down her side, feeling her cool, smooth skin, and occasionally gave her a kiss here and there. He liked this mysterious girl. She was different than any of the bodies he'd ever been in. She was dangerous and he liked it.


	2. Marilynn

By sunset, the girl had her arm around Thrax's chest, one of her legs hooked around one of his. He fell asleep for only about an hour or two, but he was more interested in the girl sleeping next to him. He wished for a second that he could get back inside her, just to see what she was dreaming about.

As soon as all the light from the sun was gone, he heard her take a deep breath. She opened her eyes and yawned, showing her fangs for a second.

"Morning, babe." Thrax said and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and started to get up, but he pulled her back onto the bed. "I'm not done with you. You're not leaving this bed until you answer my every question." She sat cross-legged on the bed to answer his questions.

"So, baby, what's your name?"

"Marilynn."

"Marilynn, huh? Well Marilynn, what's a sexy girl like you doin' in a dark place like this?" he asked her, using his charm.

"In case you didn't know, vampires don't do well in sunlight. Besides, I never really liked it before I turned."

"Why not?"

"My eyes were a little sensitive. Anyways, I hated going outside because there were too much bugs and I hated that smell when you've been outside for too long." Thrax was thinking about her words. He nodded and she got up to get dressed. He put his shoes back on and thought about Marilynn. She came out of the bathroom wearing a black tanktop and a denim skirt. She sat next to him on the bed and he asked her another question.

"How old are you?"

"I was sixteen when I was turned, but I'll be 74 in two weeks. I was saved by a friend of mine after I got really sick." Thrax was suddenly more interested.

"What made you sick?"

"Anthrax, why?"

"That was you?" he remembered a long time ago, his first victim, the one who got away.

"What!?" Marilynn asked, wondering what he meant. Then she remembered that he said he was a virus.

"You!" she yelled, kicking and hitting him. "It's your fault my life is now a living nightmare!" Thrax grabbed her wrists and said, "Relax, baby. I can help you. By the time I'm done with you, you won't think twice about what you are." To calm her down, he gave her a kiss on the lips and led her out the door to teach her how to feel guiltless.


	3. Past Revisited

Thrax took Marilynn into an old abandoned factory near her house. He secured the doors and took off his coat.

"You need to learn to attack without feeling guilty. I've done it for years and feel no guilt whatsoever." He looked her over and asked, "What are your strengths?"

"I'm fast."

"Prove it. Attack me right now." he said. He backed up to give her some space.

"But..." Thrax interupted her.

"Don't think, act. Completely get rid of all emotions. Let your instincts take over." Marilynn nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, they were pure black. She raced at him and, in less than a second, had him pinned against the ground. She had her lips on his neck, as if she bit him. "Good. Very good. You forgot one thing, though."

"What's that?" she asked, her eyes fading back to their original hazel.

"This." He grabbed her wrists and flipped her over, so that he was over her. He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes. She was enjoying it. He looked down at the young vampire and asked himself, _Am I falling in love with her?_

Every night after that, they went to the abandoned factory to practice. Every morning, they slept together in the big bed. While Thrax watched Marilynn sleep, he thought about the feelings that were going through his head. Was he really falling for this girl that he just met? More importantly, was he really feeling anything? All his life, he was a killer. He felt nothing for the hundreds of thousands that he killed, cells and humans alike. Now, he meets some random girl and he's suddenly going crazy over her.

A week later, someone came to the door. Marilynn opened it and froze. "Micheal?"

"Marilynn, I've been following your scent for days! Why didn't you stay?" Marilynn's anger took over.

"Stay? You left me! I waited 58 years for you! Do you have any idea how many people I've killed because I couldn't control my hunger?!"

"Killed? Marilynn, you should have looked for me!"

"Think I didn't?! My senses weren't fully developed yet! And yes, I did kill! Luckily, he was here to help me!"

"He? Who's he?"

"That would be me." Thrax walked out of the shadows calmly and stood next to Marilynn with his arm around her waist.

"Exactly how is he helping you?" Micheal asked, ignoring Thrax.

"Not feeling guilt." Thrax answered casually.

"Marilynn, please. Don't let this guy destroy your soul. Where's the girl I grew up with? The one who promised that we'd be together, forever?" Micheal tried to get through to her, but it didn't work. Thrax's lessons were working.

"You killed her, remember? I probably would have been fine if you hadn't turned me! Now get out!"

"I won't give up on you." Micheal said, glaring at Thrax as he left.

Later, Thrax and Marilynn were in bed. She had nothing but a sheet wrapped around her, one of Thrax's "lessons", while she traced his muscles on his bare chest and stomach. She soon fell asleep, dreaming about her past with Micheal.


	4. Train wreck

"That little- aaaugh!" Thrax woke up alone the next evening angry. Marilynn was gone, along with all her stuff. She left a note saying, _I can't take it anymore_. He got out of bed and followed her scent out of the house, through a park, and all the way to the other side of town. She was sitting at a train station, waiting to get on the train. At first, he was just going to go right up to her and drag her back, but he was curious to see where she'd go.

The train came up and Marilynn got on. At the last minute, Thrax slipped inside and the train started up. He hid in the luggage car and drank from anyone who came in. He knew Marilynn would notice the disappearences. He knew she would come to him. Then, he thought of the perfect plan. He waited until they were miles from any city, then he executed his plan.

He found one of the brakes and pulled it. Then, while the train stopped, he crawled under the train and, once it stopped completely, melted the wheels to the tracks. A few minutes later, the conductor came out with his flashlight to see why the train wouldn't move. Thrax grabbed the man under the train and emptied him of blood. Nobody saw what happened. It was a new moon, there were no lights, except for on the train. Next, the engineer came out to see why his conductor never came back. He, too went the way of his friend. By now, people would be getting worried. He snuck back onto the train and killed the power. Everything was in complete darkness. He re-wired the power so that the only thing that worked was the intercom. He used it for the last step in his plan.

"Hello. Your normal conductor couldn't make it this evening, so here I am. On this train, you have a certain person I want back, about five three, dead sexy, long brown hair... Tell her that if she doesn't come to the front of the train in three seconds, well, let's just say the 12:15 train won't appreciate our being parked on the tracks." He heard the passengers gasp. All was going according to plan.

"Three, two, one." Thrax whispered to himself. Right on time, he felt a small jolt coming from the train. People were trying to open the doors to get out, but he melted the doors shut, all but one. He saw the door to the engineer's car slide open and a sad-looking Marilynn came in.

"Pathetic." Thrax told her. "You know you can't run from me, though I admire your courage for trying." He smirked and looked behind him. "Right on schedule." The 12:15 train was headed strait towards them. Thrax grabbed Marilynn and melted the wall of the car away and jumped through it. He noticed some people broke some of the windows and were slipping through. He held onto Marilynn's wrist and pulled her away. In an instant, the two trains collided in a firey explosion. Marilynn looked back and her face when pale. Seeing her face, Thrax added, "You know, I could've done worse."


	5. Guiltless Epilogue

"I'm sorry." Marilynn told Thrax. "I promise I won't run anymore. I promise to do everything you tell me." They were back at the house. Marilynn was ready to start lessons again.

"Good. Now, are you ready for your first test?" he asked her.

"I'm ready."

He took her to a club downtown. They watched as the people got drunk and he told her when to go. Marilynn did what Thrax told her: pick someone who seems drunk most, make sure he sees her and is interested. Then he goes over to her and she teases him, leads him out into the alley, then they drank from him, emptying his body of blood. After, Marilynn got up and saw what just happened. She kept a straight face and looked Thrax in the eyes.

"That's my girl." he said before kissing her on the lips.

Thrax finally had his girl. He was unstoppable, immortal, more dangerous than he'd ever been. Then, he took a risk at changing all that, by saying four words: Will you marry me?

___________________________________________________________________________

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

"What's wrong, baby?" Marilynn wasn't acting right. She hadn't been for two weeks. Thrax noticed she was drinking more than usual and she was getting bigger. He wondered if there was such thing as a fat vampire.

"I-I'm not sure if- if it's even possible, but I-I..." Marilynn was nervous about something and she was taking forever to spit it out.

"Babe, just relax. Take a deep breath and get to the point." Thrax sat next to his wife and tried to get her to relax. She spoke slowly and quietly.

"I might be pregnant." It was Thrax's turn to be suprised. He was so close to getting to his goal. He could NOT be a father!


End file.
